Guardian Angel
by RemainingMemory
Summary: Blood. Death. Love. 'Do it for Jem' Jem is sick, and on the brink of death, it is up to Tessa to help him. She must visit Yanluo's handsome son every night for a month, in return for the cure. It's not easy, but Tessa is willing.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey (person who's reading) I hope you like my story, so far it is the second ****Fanfic**** I'm starting to write, I am open to feedback a****nd**** constructive criticism - which really helps when I need to improve the story a****nd**** if I ever make a mistake (I'm sorry a****nd**** please do tell me when I do). And when I say feedback, I mean ****FEEDBACK****, I don't really like sarcastic haters, and I have a feeling no one does. So if you're a hater, the Alt and F4 keys are waiting for you :) And don't forget to R&R :) –throws virtual chocolate and cookies- Also, this story is not beta'ed so forgive any spelling mistakes…or crappiness :)**

**PencilScribbles**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey you got me, it's me Cassandra Clare, and I'm going on because I'm not being totally awesome and writing ethereal stories. I'm kidding; I'd probably rub it in if I owned her books :)**

**Chapter 1**

**'_In time of sickness, the soul collects itself anew'_**

**Tessa gazed down at the sleeping Jem; his chest rose and fell unevenly. His silvery hair looked more drained of colour; his hands lay at his sides, revealing his slender fingers. He was paler than usual, and every now and then he would cough fitfully in his sleep, coughs that shook his slight body, and Tessa would gently wipe away the blood that was coughed up. He looked like an anguished, dying angel. She took his hand; it had gotten paler, and thinner.**

**"Oh Jem," she whispered pleadingly as she stroked his pallid forehead, "please get better." **

**"Tessa?" a familiar voice said, pain colouring their voice. Tessa turned around and saw Will leaning on the door frame, his midnight blue eyes were tormented, and he was as pale as Jem, his eyes were lowered and his long lashes cast shadows on his high cheekbones. Tessa's heart jumped to her throat, and she grasped the brass angel that hung around her neck, taking solace in its steady ticking.**

**She watched as Will unhitched himself from the doorframe and wandered toward an empty armchair like a lost child. He looked down at Jem, and took his free hand that had been lying across his heaving chest. Their pallor was almost exactly the same.**

**"Hoping won't help him," Will said softly,**

**"What do you suppose we do?" Tessa asked quietly, fingering the filigreed, bronze wings "It's so hard seeing him like this and feeling so helpless…" Tessa looked at Will sadly; she vividly remembered the night Jem had become like this.**

**-†-**

**_Tessa woke with a start. She had been dreaming about Jem's sweet and haunting melody. She wandered toward his room, and saw him playing, his marble cheek was rested against the instrument, and his silvery eyes were closed, as though he were in a trance._**

**"_Will," he murmured, still playing and not missing a single note, "Will? Is that you?" When he got no response he opened a curved silvery eye and widened his eyes in surprise, _**

**"_Tessa?" he said, genuinely surprised, setting down his bow and violin "What are you doing here?"_**

**"_I had a dream, and your music woke me up," she said, "It was really beautiful." Jem smiled,_**

**"_I'm glad someone appreciates it" he said, patting the space next to him. Tessa went and sat down next to him._**

**"_So why aren't you asleep?" she inquired, "Did you have a bad dream too?" Jem looked at her seriously,_**

**"_Well, yes you could say tha—" Whatever he was about to say was cut of by a choking cough, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Tessa could see scarlet blood staining the open eye that was Marked on his hand. She widened her eyes in shock,_**

**"_Jem! Jem, are you okay!" Tessa knelt down at his feet, and caressed his face, Jem looked down at her and smiled,_**

**'_You're so beautiful, Tessa" he said looking at her there was a mixture of pain and kindness in his eyes. Tessa looked at him in confusion, which turned into horror as he started convulsing and speaking in a foreign language,_**

**"_HELP!" Tessa screamed, tears cascading down her cheeks, "Somebody help!" She pulled Jem towards her, resting his head in her lap, she started stroking his silvery hair softly, still sobbing and crying out, watching the light fade from his silvery eyes as he slipped into unconsciousness,_**

**"_So…beautiful…" he whispered as the door flew open._**

**-†-**

**"What do you think?" Will responded in the same quiet tone, his voice was bitter, "We have searched everywhere for a cure, and found nothing. And now I will lose the only friend I have ever had." **

**"Will," she said gently, looking imploringly into his dark blue eyes,"I'm so sorry…"**

**"The funny thing about mundanes is that they always insist on apologizing about things that aren't their fault" Will said, **

**"When 'mundanes' apologize it's their way of empathizing," Tessa said softly, she reached out for Will's free hand and hesitated when she noticed him inch away, she dropped it to her side and bit her lip.**

** Will watched her for a moment, he was aching for someone to comfort him, and he saw the reassurance in Tessa's kindly grey-blue eyes, but he got up from the plush armchair, turned without a word and walked back to his room. Tessa watched his fading figure helplessly as the shadows swallowed him up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys,**

**First of all I'd like to thanks all the people who read my story, and mainly to thank the people who reviewed. ****Herz von Silber****, ****.****, ****danielle-redfern**** and ****Team Jem Carstairs****, I woke up in the morning today, feeling really down, then I read your reviews, thanks guys, you really made my day :) And as for Jem... –smiles slyly- guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

**-throws virtual cookies-**

**Love,**

**PencilScribbles**

**Xoxoxox**

**Disclaimer: Relax guys, I'm not Cassandra Clare –sighs sadly- most of the credit goes to her…**

**Chapter 2**

_'Tis not enough to help the feeble up, but to support them after.'__  
__**William Shakespeare**_

Magnus watched warlock girl as she stood forlornly in front of the fireplace, gazing at the fire. He watched as the shadows of the flames danced across her elegant face. She was soaking wet, her light brown hair was plastered to her neck and chest, but she not shivering at all in the frigid air.

-†-

_Tessa woke up. She looked down at Jem, tears glittered in her eyes. The dreams he had was so vivid, she knew what to do now._

"_Don't worry Jem," she whispered reassuringly, smoothing his silvery hair out of his eyes and caressing his ashen face, "I'll help you." She got up and walked out of the room, glancing back to look at Jem, and into the dark corridor. She brushed past all the rooms quietly. But only one room was dimly lit, she peeked inside and saw Will lying on his bed, wide awake, staring at the white ceiling. Suddenly his head whipped towards the door._

"_Who's there?" he said cautiously. Tessa cursed herself inwardly, she hastily moved away from the door and hurried down the corridor. She heard Will get out of bed and open his door, allowing more light to seep out of the room. His watchful dark blue eyes inspected the corridor; when he saw nothing he went back inside and closed the door, leaving a crack open. Tessa almost let out a sigh of relief, but decided against it, she quietly opened the massive doors and walked out into the pouring rain. _**_The trip to Magnus' is going to be very long_**_, she thought glumly as she sloshed through the flooded streets, the wet hem of her dress clinging to the tops of her boots uncomfortably, 'But Jem is worth it.'_

_Will got up and got dressed as soon as he heard Tessa leave. _**_Where on earth is she going?_**_ he thought to himself, pulling on his boots. He walked towards the door and out into the rain, hunching his shoulders, his black hair dripping, following Tessa like a shadow as she headed towards Magnus' house._

-†-

"I need your help," she said with a calm tone, but there was something underneath that was threatening to break, she did not turn around to face him but continued to watch the blaze. Magnus walked over to her, she turned and looked at him, her stormy eyes purposeful and strong as they bore into his feline ones.

"Jem is… not well," she said, "and you're the only one who can help me."

"Help you?" he said, "I already told the Clave that I couldn't heal this, it's impossib—"

"I'm not asking you to heal him," Tessa cut him off, "I need you to do something for me."

"My services are not for free," Magnus said, "and I'm not sure you can afford them."

"I'll do anything," she said, there was a desperate, wild look in her eyes now, "please help me." Magnus studied her curiously, and his eyes locked on the hollow of her neck, Tessa instinctively reached up for her brass angel.

"That pendant," he said slowly, "do you have to wind it up?" Tessa looked at him in confusion,

"No."

"Interesting," Magnus said in a thoughtful tone, "I'll help you, but only if you'll let me have that angel."

"Isn't there anything else you want?" Tessa asked him, "It was my mother's, and it's very precious to me." Magnus looked at her sympathetically,

"Don't worry, Miss Gray," he said reassuringly, "I'll give it back to you." Tessa almost sighed in relief, but then she remembered the impossible task ahead of her. Magnus could see that what Tessa wanted him to do wasn't easy, for him or herself.

"What is it you wanted me to do?" Magnus asked curiously. Tessa took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes,

"I need you summon Yanluo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Hey…**

**Well this is awkward, I have nothing to say… anyways enjoy the chapter :)**

**Love,**

**PencilScribbles**

**Xoxoxox**

**Disclaimer:**

**DO NOT OWN :) Though they are sort of like my puppets for now… -thoughtful expression-**

**Chapter 3**

'_The guardian angels of life sometimes fly so high as to be beyond our sight, but they are always looking down upon us.__'_

Tessa's eyes darted around suspiciously, she felt a cold draught of wind ruffle her hair from one of the broken windows, and pulled her soaked jacket tighter around her. The cellar was dreadfully cold and the remnants of shattered glass glittered dully on the floor, coated in grime. Magnus was kneeling on the grey cobblestones, expertly drawing a pentagram on the floor, his long hair falling like a dark curtain around his face.

Tessa watched him curiously; his slim, gold hands were drawing bold runes on each point of the pentagram, his catlike eyes were narrowing in concentration. When he was done he stood up and faced Tessa. She held out her hand, the brass angel dangling on the end of the gold chain, its bronze wings shimmered in the dimly lit cellar.

"Are you sure about this, Miss Gray?" he asked the hesitation clear on his face and written in his curved eyes as he reached out and took the angel. Tessa nodded firmly,

"Yes."

"Miss Gray," he said beseechingly, "I'm not sure what you're planning but—"

"Don't worry about me, Magnus," Tessa said, forcing a smile, "I know what I'm doing." Magnus still looked unsure.

"Miss Gray, I hope what you have to offer is enough to satiate this demon," he said, his voice was cold and his gaze steely. "Demons are volatile and cruel, and do not hesitate to cause harm or death, and they have no mercy." Shivering, Tessa remembered Jem, his silvery eyes full of pain as he told her his tale. She would make him better, she promised him. Tessa breathed and looked at Magnus coolly,

"I'm well aware of that, Magnus," she said, letting a bit of kindness colour her voice, as she saw the worry on his face. "Don't' worry about me, I'll be fine," She gave him a weak smile.

Meanwhile, Will was crouched outside, underneath one of the shattered windows. And he was furious. He could still hear them conversing, but Magnus' resistance eventually crumbled to dust, and he decided he would start the summoning. Will watched covertly through the cracked window as Magnus started to circle the pentagram, speaking in a demonic language that sounded like crackling flames as Tessa watched him, fear in her eyes, but she knew, she knew she had to be strong for Jem.

Tessa saw movement out of the corner of her eye, Will swore under his breath and ducked even lower, but he saw the wary look in Tessa's eyes, he could hear her approaching the window, the heels of her boots clacking on the cobblestones. She peered through the window, scrutinizing the surroundings and ducked her head back inside.

Suddenly she heard Magnus stop, she turned slowly on her heel and took a step back unconsciously until her back was pressed against the chilly wall. She could feel icy droplets of water rolling down the back of her dress, but all she could do was stare at the monstrous, grotesque creature hunched over in the middle of the pentagram in wide-eyed horror.

This was when Will decided to jump through one of the broken windows, his hands scored with cuts, dripping with scarlet blood. He looked like a bad angel. He stood in front of Tessa and the demon his arms spread wide in a protective stance. His back was pressed against Tessa's chest, pushing her hard into the cold stone of the walls.

Tessa's mind reeled; she gathered her thoughts and pushed Will away gently. She gave Magnus a covert look, he looked exhausted. She felt a wave of sympathy wash through her but lifted her chin and looked at the demon coolly.

_Warlock, why have you summoned me? _the demon said, turning to look at Magnus,

"It is not I who requested you, Yanluo," Magnus answered, "the girl has a request." The demon opened its mouth, revealing rows of blackened sharp teeth in a grotesque parody of a smile.

_Her? What is she? She has the power of a warlock but the demon's mark is not on her. _It looked at Tessa curiously, Will tensed, his hands tightened into fists. Tessa to a deep breath,

"I have something to ask of you Yanluo, you know what I can do," she said crisply, "Ask what you want, and I'll give it but for a price." The demon gave her an inquiring look, it eyes were deep, black pits.

_And what price is that?_

"My—my friend Jem Carstairs, is ill—"

_Carstairs? _The demon cut her off, _The child that was infected with demon poison? Yes, I remember him, what about him?_

"I need something from you," she said desperately, "I need some sort of antidote anything to heal him, please." The demon looked at her thoughtfully,

_I'll help you, but for a price, and I can promise you, it will not be easy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys :) Thanks to all those who reviewed on my story, my euphoria was magnanimous (I was very happy). And don't hesitate to give any writing advice, I'm going to turn 14 in 10 days –woohoo! — :) and I'm sort of inexperienced, so…. Yeah :)**

**Disclaimer: I should stop bothering you guys, my writing teqniques obviously show that I'm not Cassie Clare but, I have to do this, I don't own the Infernal Devices.**

**Chapter 4**

'_When __loving__ hearts are separated, it is not the __one__ who is sent to heaven, who tastes the sting of death, but the survivor.'_

The demon looked at her thoughtfully,

_I am not going to be the one to help you, but my son, Longwei, can, _he said. **Son?** Tessa thought, puzzled. Yanluo opened up a Portal, he looked at Tessa meaningfully,

"You want me to go in to the Portal?" she asked.

_Yes._

"Why? Why do I have to go into the Portal?"

_It's the only way you can help the Carstairs boy, _Yanluo said. **Do it for Jem, **Tessa urged herself, she walked hesitantly towards the Portal, there was a mixture of curiosity and fear rising inside her as she gazed at the beautiful scene before her, a small, isolated cottage sprawling green grass for miles, looming cherry trees planted everywhere, their blossoms gathered in piles around their roots.

Tessa reached her hand into the Portal slowly, and took it back, there was a cherry blossom resting in the palm of her hand. She felt a cold hand grab her wrist,

"Don't do this, Tess" Will said, looking into her eyes beseechingly. She gazed back at him sadly as she pried his fingers from her wrist,

"I'm sorry, Will," she said, "I have to do this, for Jem." He turned away from her, refusing to watch as Tessa stepped through the Portal, her figure disappearing, and then the Portal vanished. Will whirled on Yanluo in shock and rage,

"What happened to the Portal?" he demanded angrily. Yanluo looked at him in amusement,

_Do not worry, she will be back._

Will stalked out of the cellar, he couldn't go back to the Institute, he saw Magnus resting in one of the plush armchairs that were gathered around the fireplace, and the warlock looked truly exhausted.

"Magnus?" Will said tentatively, Magnus turned his head to face Will wearily,

"What is it?" he said. Will hesitated,

"Thank you," And he turned and left.

Tessa looked around in amazement. She sat down on the grass, and then lay down, taking in the view. She closed her eyes, resting for a bit, and letting the sun dry her wet clothing. She was lost in thought, wondering where she was, and then she heard tentative footsteps behind her,

"Wèi? Nǐ shì shuí?" a rich, masculine voice behind her said, Tessa scrambled to her feet,

"Hello?" she said, wondering if he understood her. The man smiled at her, he looked very young, about 19 years old,

"A Western girl?" he said, speaking accented English in an amused tone, "What are you doing here?" Tessa gave him a bewildered look as she tried to collect her thoughts,

"What am I doing here?" she said, remembering Yanluo's son's name "Oh yes, I am looking for a man named Longwei." The man gave her a smile,

"I am Longwei" he said. Tessa looked at him carefully, she hadn't really looked very closely when she first saw him, his eyes were slit-pupilled and curved like Magnus' but they were an unusual blue-green, he had shaggy, silky dark hair and pale skin, he was also very tall and slender.

Longwei held out a slim hand, Tessa took it,

"Come," he said reassuringly, "we will go to my home."

Tessa sipped at the cup of tea in her hands, she watched Longwei over her cup as he bustled around in the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for soup: spices, vegetables, meat. She inhaled deeply, savouring the homey smell of wood, smoke and food. Longwei gave her a bowl of hot soup,

"Eat up," he said, handing her a spoon, "and tell me what is troubling you." Tessa gave him a puzzled look,

"Troubling me?" she said, "I'm not troubled." Longwei looked at her kindly,

"I can see the grief in your eyes." Tessa held his gaze, he had a kind, open and honest face, and she couldn't help but feel as if she should trust him. He also had the same sorrow-filled eyes that she saw everyday in the mirror, something terrible had happened to him, Tessa could feel it.

"My friend is ill," she said, "he was tortured by a demon in front of his parents who were killed. The demon injected some of its poison into him, making him hallucinate and see visions of terrible things. He was fine for a while, but recently he has fallen very ill," Tessa bit her lip, trying to hold back tears, "and I couldn't find a way to help him, so I went to his parent's killer, Yanluo." Longwei's eyes widened at this, and he swore softly in Chinese,

"I knew this would happen," he said, his accent getting worse with each word he spoke, "My father did something horrible to me, he took away the mot important thing in my life," his voice shook, and Tessa could see the tears he was holding back,

"_Meifeng,_" he whispered softly. He got up and walked towards a cabinet, he pulled out a beautifully carved jewellery box and sat down quietly at the table again.

Longwei opened the box and carefully lifted something out, holding it out to Tessa, he opened his outstretched hand, and there was silver locket resting in the palm of his hand, attached to a delicately crafted silver chain. Tessa reached out hesitantly and took the locket out of his slim, pale fingers. She studied it carefully, tracing the lotus that was engraved on it, gleaming dully in the dimly lit room. Tessa looked up at Longwei in confusion,

"What do I do with this?" she asked.

"Change,"he instructed. Tessa complied, only hesitating for a brief second, she closed her eyes, and her mind reached toward the memories, wrapping Tessa in an ethereal light, and the sensation was ascending to a wondrous crescendo, then she opened her eyes. She looked down at her new, slender-than-usual fingers, and lifted her hands to trace the lines of her new face; the high cheekbones, the satiny, smooth skin, the curved eyes.

She looked at Longwei, and shifted uncomfortably in her loose dress as the warlock gazed at her with some wistfulness,

"_Meifeng,_" he said longingly, in the same soft tone, reaching out to hold Tessa's hand, she could see the pain and love in his eyes, he bent down and kissed her hand softly, his silky hair brushing Tessa's wrist. Longwei seemed to have forgotten that it was Tessa and not his beloved, he pulled Tessa into his arms, Tessa tried to pull free but his grip was too strong,

"Longwei," she said as calmly as she could, "please let go of me." But the warlock did not seem to hear anything as he bent over her face and his lips met hers, and whatever Tessa was about to say was muffled by his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my beloved readers, thanks to all who have reviewed faithfully. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, preparing for a new school is hard. Well anyways thanks for everything.**

**PencilScribbles **

**Xoxoxox**

**Chapter 5**

'_Peace, above all things, is to be desired, but blood must sometimes be spilled to obtain it on equable and lasting terms.'__  
_**_Andrew Jackson_**

Tessa pushed Longwei away roughly, causing him to fall on the floor, her eyes wide in shock. She reached up slowly to touch her lips in disbelief. She had shed the Change subconsciously during the unexpected kiss. She stared at Longwei, he had a baffled look on his face and his dark hair was tousled. He scrambled to his feet and bowed his head,

"Miss Gray," he said quickly, "I'm so sorry, terribly sorry, in fact—"

"Do not worry," Tessa cut him off, speaking reassuringly, "It was not your fault." Longwei looked wounded, he lifted his chin a fraction to look at Tessa's face, she smiled at him, and gestured towards a chair,

"We should probably sit down," she said, sitting down on a chair gracefully. Longwei sat down too,

"Miss Gray, I'm not really sure how I can help you…" he said uncomfortably, Tessa looked confused,

"But your father—Yanluo said you could help me," she said, choosing her words carefully, Longwei's elegant face twisted into a grimace at his fathers name,

"Yanluo," he spat angrily, "Why should I do what he says."

_Because, the reward will be for you, _Tessa and Longwei turned to look at the deformed demon in the middle of the room, Longwei set his jaw, Tessa could see a muscle jump in his cheek,

"_Yanluo," _he hissed, narrowing his eyes, he had a wary look on his face,

_Tsk tsk, _Yanluo said mildly, _that's father to you_. Longwei looked disgusted,

"What do you want?" he demanded, Yanluo smiled maliciously,

_You do miss your precious Meifeng, don't you? _he crooned, _Well there she is, _he gestured toward Tessa who shrank back in her chair, _How about it? _he asked, a sly look on his twisted face, _I know what you have to do, your blood is enough for the boy, all you have to do is bleed for her everyday for a whole month, she'll take it to her precious friend and you get to have your Meifeng every night. _Longwei looked appalled,

"There is no way that Miss Gray will be doing that," he retorted furiously, he turned when he felt a light hand on his shoulder, it was Tessa.

"I wouldn't mind Longwei, it is the only thing I can do," she said encouragingly, Longwei looked at her in shock,

"No, I won't allow it," he said firmly, "I'll just give you my blood, don't worry about repaying, it's the least I can do." Tessa shook her head,

"No," she said steadily, "I can do this." Longwei looked at her resignedly, Tessa smiled at him gently,

"Don't worry about it," she said.

_Yes, think of it as me repaying you for killing your precious Meifeng, _Yanluo said callously, Longwei shot him a harsh look,

"You can leave now, you've done what you came to do, now go," he said, and Yanluo disappeared in a burst of fire,

"Miss Gray," Longwei said tiredly, "why are you doing this to me?" Tessa held his gaze firmly,

"Think of it as a reward," she said giving him a weak smile, Longwei sighed, walked over to his cabinet and rummaged through the drawers, pulling out a silver bladed knife and a small glass vial. He sat back down and opened the vial; he held the silver knife to his wrist and sliced through his skin slowly, as Tessa watched in horror, leaving a scarlet line. Blood welled from the wound and dripped slowly into the vial.

When it was full, Longwei pushed the cork in and handed it to Tessa, who took it and held out a crisp, white handkerchief. Longwei took it and pressed it on the gash, staunching the rapid blood flow.

"Thank you," Tessa said finally, breaking the silence, "I need to take this back to London immediately, but how will I get back here?" Longwei pulled out a silver ring from his pocket,

"This used to be Meifeng's," he said quietly, "she used to use it to visit me, wear it and twist it thrice, and you will be transported back to London, do the same to get here, I will be waiting outside for you." Tessa took the ring and slipped it on her finger, examining the lotus carvings on it.

She smiled at Longwei weakly, and waved,

"Till we meet again," she said, and twisted the ring three times, and she was transported back to London.

Tessa landed in front of the Institute, she saw Will sitting on the steps, his face in his hands.

"Will?" Tessa said hesitantly, Will's head whipped up at the sound of Tessa's voice, he strode over to Tessa and held her in a bone-crushing embrace,

"Tessie, are you okay, where have you been?" he asked pulling her away to look at her, and then dropped his hands to his sides, Tessa bit her lip,

"I've been in China," she said, excitement creeping into her voice, "but Will, I have the cure for Jem." Will froze,

"You're joking," he said icily,

"No," she said pleadingly, "I'm not, I swear." She pulled out the vial and held it out to him,

"Go and give it to Jem, I have something to attend to," she said, Will opened his mouth, but she cut him off,

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be back in the morning," she promised,

"Back in the morning..." Will repeated, "Tessa! Wait!" He lunged for her, but Tessa was gone.


End file.
